I Can Help If You Let Me In
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Au Universe! Mack's Grandpa agrees to take in a troubled teen from Foster Care named Brady. Little did they know; that this boy would change both of their lives dramatically...(Mack/Brady) (Possible Other Pairings). Rated T (In Case).
1. Chapter 1

I Can Help If You Let Me In - A Teen Beach Fanfiction

 **A/N - Well, here is my new Teen Beach fanfiction! Yeah! I am super excited about this! Now; let me explain a few things before you begin reading.**

 **One; this is in an AU Universe; so yeah.**

 **Two; this is rated T just in case.**

 **Three; Only mentions of abuse and so on are in this; nothing is actually shown.**

 **Four; this is full on Mack/Brady shipping.**

 **Five; I also will have characters appear from the second film and of course Wet Side Story will be mentioned and possibly shown haven't decided yet.**

 **Finally; I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie or Teen Beach 2! So please; enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry; but we have nowhere else to place him." A woman in her mid-fifties stated as she stood on the front steps of Big Poppas Surf Shop.

"I just don't understand how you got my name or my address." A man in his mid-sixties replied as he eyed the women with confusion.

"It's in our files." The women explained simply. "You're under the name of Maddison Fox." The women finished as the man sighed.

"I don't know - " The man began as the women frowned.

"Please!? - " The women began to beg. " - I don't want to beg; but this kid is sixteen going on seventeen and he's been in too many different homes to count and if we don't find him one soon; well, I'm afraid we won't be able to help him anymore." The women finished as the man eyed the women in thought.

"Fine." The man sighed as the women smiled. "I guess; until you can help him; he can come and stay." The man explained.

"Really!?" The women questioned hoping she heard him right.

"Yeah; I don't see why not." The man explained with a smile. "The kid needs somewhere to stay; he's around my granddaughter's age - so that might be good for him; and I figured well, life can be tough; why not try and help as much I can you know?" The man finished as the women smiled. The man however; had another thought on his mind. "I just uh, have one question though." The man continued as he eyed the women.

"Anything." The women replied simply.

"What's the kids name?" The man asked with interest.

"Brady." The women finished with a smile.

"Last name?" The man questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Doesn't have one." The women began with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Hasn't since he's been with us." The women finished as the man nodded in understandment.

"Alright; I just wanted to know his name." The man finished as the women nodded.

"I understand." The women replied with a smile as a small silence began to form, the women broke it. "Now; Brady will be arriving tomorrow; until then, I will see you around." The women finished.

"Of course." The man finished as the two shook hands.

"Thank you again sir, you have no idea how helpful this is." The women explained with a wide smile.

"Your quite welcome! And honestly; I'm kind of looking forward to this." The man finished with a smile as well.

"Awesome!" The women exclaimed as she turned to leave the front porch. "Until then, see you tomorrow." The women finished as she walked away.

"See you tomorrow!" The man finished as he watched the women walk away.

So; as the women walked away, the man slowly turned back into his home and closed the front door behind him. While walking in; the man came face to face with his granddaughter. Instantly; the man could tell that his granddaughter had heard most of the conversation between him and the women. Suddenly, he smiled gently as he watched his granddaughter Mack, cross her arms.

"Who and what was that about grandpa?" Mack had asked with interest as she raised an eyebrow at him.

The man smiled at Mack, " - It was nothing really - " He began until Mack interrupted him.

"Grandpa; I know your lying to me." Mack explained as the man sighed. "Who was that? And what did you guys mean by "Brady coming tomorrow"? What's going on? And, who's Brady?" Mack questioned with curiosity as she dropped her arms and placed her hands on her hips while giving the man a serious look.

"Um; sit down - " The man suggested as he gestured to a side table in an off room in the house they were in. So; the two sat down. " - Look Mack; in some circumstances; you'll have to make a choice on whether or not you will want to help. Right now; this is one of those circumstances where I had agreed to help." The man explained with a smile.

"Help?" Mack asked once more with interest as she raised her eyebrow at him again. "Help with what?"

"Mack - " The man began as he eyed his granddaughter with interest. " - Have you ever heard of the word Forster Care?" The man asked as Mack nodded.

"Yeah; it's where kids who don't have homes go to so someone can adopt them or help them find a home." Mack explained as the man smiled at his granddaughter. "But I still don't understand? What does a foster care have anything to do with this? Unless - " Mack questioned only to stop in thought. " - That women _was_ from the Foster Care." Mack finished with a frown at the thought.

"Yes; she was." The man simply replied as Mack eyed him in surprise.

"Grandpa; you didn't - " Mack began as she allowed her voice to become softer. " - Adopt? Did you?" Mack questioned with a hint of worry in her tone, her grandpa dismissed the tone in her voice.

"No; I didn't adopt." The man explained simply once more. "I agreed to allow a young man to come and stay with us for a little while until they could find him a permanent place." The man finished explaining as Mack once again eyed him in surprise. Yet, as the man watched his granddaughter eye him in surprise; he couldn't help but notice there was something else shining in it. However, he once again dismissed it, hoping to get his granddaughter to get on board with the idea. "Mack; I know this may be a lot, but this boy needs our help." The man began to explain as he smiled. " - And this isn't permanent like I said it's only for a little while. Besides; who knows; the kid might even grow on us, in fact, I bet you two would even become good friends." The man finished with a grin.

As he finished, a small silence came over the two as Mack continued to stare at him in shock and thought.

"Mack? - " The man questioned as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"But grandpa! I mean; isn't this so sudden!?" Mack questioned with a frown.

"Well, I guess it is." The man replied with slight hesitation.

"My point." Mack stated simply. "I mean; I get that you want to help this kid, but they just came and asked you out of the blue. No meeting; no real phone call, heck; you haven't even meet the kid that your letting come here and stay! For all we know; he could be a criminal in another state!" Mack finished as she flung her hands up in the air to empathize her point.

"Mack! Sweetie! Please, calm down." The man stated as he held his hands up in defense.

"But Grandpa - " Mack began as the man interrupted her.

" - But nothing sweetie." The man replied simply as he watched his granddaughter huff in annoyance. "Look; I understand your concern I really do; it's just, I also understand this kid's problem and I would like to help. However; I would like to have you in on this so we can help this kid together." The man explained with a smile. "Please Mack; I know it is sudden, but I could really use your help with this." The man finished as he gave his granddaughter a pleading look.

Mack sat there for a moment and the two eyed one another.

Finally; she sighed.

"When will this boy be here?" Mack questioned as the man smiled.

"Sometime tomorrow." The man explained.

"Okay; and where is he staying?" Mack questioned once more with interest.

"In the bedroom before yours; the one that's our guest room." The man finished as Mack sighed slightly.

"Sounds good." Mack replied simply before continuing. "But uh; is there anything you need me to help you with before his arrival tomorrow?" Mack questioned with a slight smile.

"Sure; glad you asked because I do have some things that need done - " The man finished as he patted his granddaughter on the shoulder. "Come on." The man finished as he winked and stood from his seat. Together the two walked away from the table the had been sitting at and began their task.

Now all the two had to do; was wait until the kid arrived tomorrow and hope that this whole thing was going to go well...

* * *

 **A/N - Well; there was chapter one! Yeah! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Do you think Mack and Brady will get along? Or how else do you think Brady will act? Anyway; thanks so much for reading you guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing! So again; thanks so much! Also; please remember to leave a review! I love to hear all of your thoughts! Well, thanks again for reading and chapter two will be up soon! Review and thanks! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

I Can Help If You Let Me In - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow; I can't believe I am updating this yeah! I also can't believe all the reviews I got for the first chapter so thank you so much for all the reviews from the first chapter it means the world to me! Anyway; I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now; I feel very accomplished with this because earlier I had accidently deleted this chapter/document and trust me I was angry. But guess what!? I got this chapter written in that same night and this one turned out a whole lot better then the first one I had written so I am very pleased with it and hope you all really enjoy it so yeah! And now; a response to your reviews:**

 **1.** CaptianMansBabyGirl: **Aw thank you! And I LOVE the movies too! Have you seen the 2nd one? Anyway thanks so much for the review! Hope you like your update!**

 **2.** Kellyh: **Wow thank you for review! Also; I LOVE Mack and Brady also! I am a hard-core shipper as you can tell. So thank you again and here is your update!**

 **3.** Guest #1: **Cool, I didn't even know this was a Mack and Brady centric story until you said, I love Mack and Brady centric! But wow; thank you so much for the review! I am glad you are enjoying the story so far; I hope you like this chapter as well. So thank you again!**

 **4.** Guest #2: **Of course there is going to be a new chapter! I am not stopping this story! Well, thank you so much for reviewing and here is update! Please, enjoy!**

 **5.** Cherrygorilla: **Aw thank you so so so much for reading, reviewing and liking the story! Well, here is your update and you will defiantly find out where this goes and what happens next! Plus; you defiantly will see some interaction! So; thanks again for reviewing and I hope you like the update!**

 **Well, there were your responses! Finally; I sadly own nothing from Teen Beach Movie or Teen Beach 2! So please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning found Mack and her Grandpa standing on the front porch of the Surf Shop waiting for Brady's arrival.

As they waited, the two of them stood there and began to wonder many things at once. Yet, as the two began to wonder about this situation, they were both pulled out of it when they spotted the familiar black car from yesterday start pulling up the driveway. After a short while of watching it roll towards them; the black car had finally stopped in front of Mack and her Grandpa.

Upon the black car coming to a stop; the two watched as the women from yesterday stepped out of it. As she got out, she looked up at Mack and her Grandpa with a smile. Then, she turned and headed around the other side of the car to where the passenger side was. Opening the passenger side; Mack and her Grandpa watched as a boy about Mack's age came into view.

While the boy stepped out of the car, Mack eyed him with interest. Before them; stood a boy who was not only about Mack's age, but height as well. One of the first things Mack had noticed was that the boy had shaggy bleach blonde hair, cold brown eyes, tan skin and that he had an extremely thin frame. As Mack studied the boy; she hadn't notice the two of them approach the front porch.

"Hello; it's nice to see you again - " The women began snapping the two out of their trance as they watched the women hold out her hand.

" - Nice to see you too." The man replied with a smile as he shook the women's hand in return. As he shook the women's hand however, he allowed his eyes to advert to Brady and he continued to smile. "So; this must be Brady I presume." The man finished with slight excitement in his voice as he held out his hand to the teenaged boy.

Sadly, though; Mack and her Grandpa frowned when Brady did not return his hand shake.

"Yes; this is Brady." The women stated when she noticed the awkwardness that sounded them. She then turned to Brady and smiled. "Brady; this is the man and his granddaughter that I told you about last night." The women explained simply. "These nice people agreed to allow you to come and stay for a while." The women finished as the three of them noticed Brady frown at her words.

"Right! - " Mack began with a smile while trying to help with erase the awkwardness. " - And were excited to have you stay." Mack finished as her Grandpa nodded in agreement.

"See; I can already tell this place might be what you need." The women finished with a grin as she eyed Brady.

However; another round of awkwardness came and the three of them watched as Brady adverted his eyes to look anywhere but them.

"Okay then..." The women began after a few seconds of thought. She then handed Mack's Grandpa a file of papers. " - Here is everything you might to know about Brady. Not only that; but if you ever have any concerns or questions, my number along with a few other numbers are among these papers; so please do not hesitate to call." The women explained with a smile as Mack's Grandpa nodded in understandment. "Also; a fair warning now; I; along with another girl who is helping me with Brady's case; will be popping in every two weeks to check on him and make sure things are going well. This isn't a full inspection; this is just to make sure Brady is doing okay and is happy where he is for the time being." The women finished as Mack's Grandpa nodded in understandment.

"Sounds understandable." The man explained simply in agreement.

"Great! - " The women began with a smile as she clapped her hands together making both Mack and Brady jump in surprise at the sudden noise. " - I believe I have everything covered then. I will be back in two weeks to check up on Brady and see how things are going. Until then; I wish the three of you good luck. See you soon." The women finished with happiness and wave.

Just like that, the women began to leave the front porch and head back to her car. As she walked to her car, Mack, Grandpa and Brady all stood there watching her figure slowly disappear while eyeing one another in interest and thought. Upon the three standing on the porch eyeing one another, they watched as the black car slowly rolled out of the driveway and out of view...

...

A little while after the women left the driveway; the man had instructed for Mack and Brady to go ahead and go into the house. So; together the three of them walked into the small house and together the three gathered at the inside entrance of the house. As they did; Mack and her Grandpa watched as Brady eyed the house with interest. Finally; he turned to them.

"Look - " Brady began suddenly making Mack and her Grandpa look at him in surprise. " - I'm not happy about this; and I sure as heck can tell that you're not thrilled about this. So; why don't we make this simple? - " Brady continued as he frowned. " - You call Karen back and tell her this isn't working out so I can go back to the orphanage and be as far away from here as I can." Brady finished as he dropped the small carry on suitcase (that the two had just now noticed he had), crossed his arms in annoyance and continued to frown at the two.

"Well, you see Brady; that's not going too happy." The man replied with a smile as he wagged his finger in response making Brady frown even more. "Your social worker and I made an agreement. Besides; you need somewhere to stay and honestly I think this will end up being good for you. So; to answer your statement, were not calling Karen and were not sending you back! Your here to stay and stay you will." The man finished with a grin as Brady huffed in annoyance. Mack frowned as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"Whatever." Brady mumbled as he uncrossed his arms and picked up his carry on suitcase again.

The man then turned to Mack and smiled, "Mack dear? Could you please show Brady where he will be staying and help him settle in?" The man questioned with wonder and hope.

"Sure thing Grandpa." Mack finished with a smile.

"Oh thank you! - " The man replied as he placed his hands on Mack's shoulder before turning away to face both Mack and Brady. " - If you need me; I have some work I have to get started on." The man explained before he turned his granddaughter and smiled. "I have to make five surf boards before Friday for my friend's company! If my friends company likes them; then this could help out with my career big time." The man finished with a grin as Mack smiled in amazement.

"That's awesome Grandpa! I know they'll love your surf boards! - " Mack stated with happiness.

"Oh I hope so! - " The man stated with a sigh and excitement. " - So; if you need me; I'll be in workshop." The man finished as Mack nodded in understandment.

"Sounds good, love you." Mack replied as she watched her Grandpa walk away only for him to yell a love you back in response.

When the man was out of sight, Mack turned to Brady. When she turned to him, Mack noticed Brady scoff and roll his eyes. "Surf boards?" Brady questioned in disbelief.

"Yes; he makes surf boards for a living." Mack explained as she placed her hands on her hips and eyed Brady with annoyance.

"Whatever." Brady replied simply.

Mack sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Come on; I'll show you where your room is." Mack finished with a frown.

Together; Mack and Brady found themselves walking further into the house. As they made their way through the house; Mack introduced Brady to each room they passed. Finally, though; when they arrived to the hallway that held their three bedrooms Mack and Brady stopped in front of Brady's new room.

" - And this is where you'll be staying." Mack explained as she opened the door to his room.

Upon opening the door to Brady's room; Mack had stepped aside to allow Brady to enter it and check it out. As he entered the room; Brady continued to eye it with interest. In the room, there was a single bed catty cornered on the right side of the room, a closet on the left side of the room, a desk again the front left side of the room, a dresser stand near the bed, and a few windows.

When he finished looking around the room, he turned and faced Mack.

"Yup; this is your room." Mack explained with a smile, knowing she beat him to his questioned.

"But I - " Brady began with thought as Mack looked at him with interest.

"But you what?" Mack questioned with confusion as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I - " Brady began as he allowed his voice to soften slightly. " - I've never had a room before." Brady admitted as Mack looked at him in shock and surprise.

"Oh - " Mack began with slight awkwardness as a silence began to fall over the two of them. " - Well, now you have a room - " Mack stated with a smile as she clapped her hands making Brady jump in surprise and turn to her in slight fright. Yet, he calmed when he saw her lower her hands and began to talk. " - Yup; this is your room while your here. So; feel free to unpack and settle in." Mack continued with a smile. " - And maybe when your done settling in; you and I can hang out a little and I'll show you around later or something." Mack finished with slight worry.

Another small silence came over them as Mack watched Brady place his small carry on suitcase onto the bed. He turned and smiled slightly at Mack. "Yeah; I would like that." Brady finished.

"Alright; then go ahead and unpack and get settled, I'll go see if my Grandpa needs help, come back and then, we can hang out." Mack summed as she smiled.

"Sounds cool." Brady replied as he looked up and smiled at Mack.

"Okay then; I will be right back." Mack finished as Brady nodded in understandment.

Mack didn't even notice him frown as he watched her leave the room...

...

It didn't take too long to find Grandpa because when Mack found him; he was exactly right where he said he would be.

Yup; he was indeed in his workshop working on one of his new surf boards.

"Hey Grandpa - " Mack greeted with a smile as soon as she found him.

"Mack! - " The man stated with surprise when he saw his granddaughter. " - Tired of Brady already?" The man questioned with a small laugh as he continued to work.

"No! - I mean Yes! Ugh, I mean - " Mack began as she sighed slightly in annoyance. " - I mean; I only left him to come and make sure you didn't need any help with anything." Mack explained with a smile as she took a deep breath of relief because she was happy she finally got her answer out.

"Oh; - " The man began with thought. " - Actually; I think I have everything covered right now." The man explained with a smile as he looked up at his granddaughter. "Thank you though." The man finished as he continued to smile as he looked forward at the small television for a moment before looking down at his work.

"Your welcome." Mack began as she smiled slightly. " - Grandpa - " Mack began as he looked up at her and hummed in response. " - I was also wondering if it would be alright; that if I were to take Brady out and show him around town a little bit?" Mack questioned with interest and hope as her Grandpa looked at her in surprise. " - You know; go out this afternoon and be back before dark?"

"Of course!" The man stated with a smile.

"Really!?" Mack questioned in surprise and happiness. "You mean; we can go and hang out!?" Mack questioned hoping to make sure she heard him right.

"Mack dear, it be wonderful for you two to hang out." The man explained with happiness. "It's one of the reasons I agreed to let him stay here. I was hoping you would try to be friends with him." The man finished with an even bigger smile as he watched his granddaughter smile as well.

"Awesome! Thanks Grandpa!" Mack exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her Grandpa.

After the two hugged for a few seconds; the two pulled away.

"Your welcome - " The man replied once they pulled away. Before he returned to his work, he turned to Mack. " - Now; before you do hang out with Brady. I just want you to remember - " The man began as Mack interrupted him with small smile and a laugh.

" - I know; I know; he's a boy; boys tend to do stupid things sometimes and - " Mack began as her Grandpa interrupted her.

" - Well, yes that too - " The man stated as Mack eyed him in confusion. " - But I was going to say; remember, he's probably been through a lot. So; we don't know how he'll responded or act towards certain things. What I'm trying to say; is that I want you to be careful and I want him to be careful too. Just keep an eye out for both of you alright?" The man asked with hope.

Mack nodded and smiled. "Of course Grandpa! I totally understand." Mack replied with a grin.

"Good." The man finished as he looked back down at his work.

"Yup; so if you excuse me, I'm going to go ahead and check on Brady." Mack continued to explain as she turned and got ready to leave the room. Yet, before she left the room, she stopped in her tracks and turned back to her Grandpa. " - And really; Grandpa? You're watching that movie again?" Mack questioned with an eye roll as she crossed her arms.

Mack's Grandpa looked up at her in defense, "Hey! For your information; Wet Side Story is one of the best movies of all time! It is a classic and it always will be a classic!" The man finished simply.

"Sure it is Grandpa, sure it is." Mack finished with a sigh as she turned once more and began her way towards Brady's room...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter two! Yeah! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Is it odd for two people like Mack and Brady to suddenly hit it off after Brady tried to give them the cold shoulder? Or do think you Brady has a reason for suddenly being nice?**

 **Well, I guess we will find out soon! Also; I know I said I wrote this in a night; which I did and I wanted to clear this up now incase anyone had any thoughts on this. This chapter was not rushed, I can promise you that! I took my time to write it and I even check for errors and stuff on word and re-read through it to make sure it sounded okay. So I can promise you that this is not rushed.**

 **Also; one more thing; if you ever have questions about the story or even just want to chat or just say hi; please feel free to pm me! I love to hear from my readers!**

 **Anyway; without much else to say; thank you guys so much for reading this! Seriously it means the world to me! So; please do not forget to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Again thank you and chapter three will be up soon and we will find what happens next, so thank you again and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

I Can Help If You Let Me In - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter three! Wow; thank you guys so much for all your reviews from the last chapter it means a lot to me! Anyway; not a lot happens in this chapter; but it still works so yeah. I guess you could kind of say that this is a filler chapter; you know to help move the story along. Well; either way; I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Now; a response to your reviews...**

 _CaptianMansBabyGirl:_ **Aw thanks so much for the review! Of course I am going to continue! Also; yeah! I'm glad you liked the last update! Thanks so much, here is another update!**

 _Kellyh:_ **Wow thanks so much for the review! Well, here is another update! I hope you like it :)**

 **Well, there was your responses. As normal I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie or Teen Beach 2 sadly. So again; I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

After making her way to Brady's room; Mack had arrived there in less than five minutes.

Upon arriving to the room; Mack smiled when she let herself into the room. There; she found Brady standing in front of one of his dressers slowly placing his clothes inside.

"You don't have to just stand there and stare - " Brady's voice sounded instantly making Mack jump slightly. " - You can come in." Brady finished with a smirk as he eyed Mack.

"Right..." Mack began as she stepped fully into the room.

"Now; is there something you needed?" Brady questioned with interest as he finished placing his clothes into the dresser and closed it.

"Um, yeah - " Mack began with a sudden smile. " - I talked to my Grandpa and he said we could go out for the afternoon." Mack explained with excitement. "But, oh, we just have to be back by sundown." Mack finished as she eyed Brady with concern.

"Whatever." Brady muttered as he turned, walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

"Ugh - " Mack stated as she sighed. " - Is that the only word you know!?" Mack questioned with confusion as she crossed her arms.

"No; clearly I know a lot of words; I am talking to you aren't I?" Brady questioned as he raised his eyebrow at Mack.

"Point taken." Mack stated as she laughed slightly to herself. A small silence began to form until Mack broke it. "Now; come on! If your done settling in; I want to show you around town." Mack finished explaining as she gestured to the door of the room. Yet, when she gestured towards the door, she noticed Brady frown and sigh. "What?" Mack asked with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing – "Brady began as he frowned even more.

"Brady – "Mack began as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Brady.

"– Seriously; it's nothing." Brady finished as he scooted away from Mack.

"Alright, but just know; that if you ever need to talk about something; my Grandpa and I are here to talk." Mack finished as Brady eyed her for a moment and slowly nodded. "Good, now come on; let's go to town. I know some great places where you can meet some new people." Mack finished as she jumped up off the bed and smiled as she watched Brady follow her.

Soon enough, the two found themselves walking through the house and towards the outside. On their way out, Mack had stopped at the doorway of her Grandpa's workshop and yelled at him that they were going out. When he replied, the two turned and began to walk out the door…

…

Outside the sun was bright, shining and warm. A light summer breeze blew across them and not a single cloud was in the sky. Near them, the ocean waves crashed calmly against the beach and birds tweeted and flapped about their day. Beneath them, the sand crunched under their shoes.

"So; what's these great places you want to show me?" Brady asked with interest.

"Just some cool hang outs that my friends and I normally meet at." Mack explained with a smile. "I figured since my Grandpa enrolled you into my school, it would be nice for you to meet some of my friends, that way you didn't you feel so left out when school started." Mack finished.

"Sounds cool." Brady stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

Mack rolled her eyes slightly as the two continued to walk. After a few miles down the beach from the house; the two arrived near the end of the beach where Sara's Sushi Shop was. Upon arriving to the area; the first thing they both saw was the busy crowd and the rocking surfers.

"Well, this is where Allyssa said she meet me." Mack explained with a smile as she looked down at her cell phone in confusion. "I just don't know where she's at." Mack finished with a sigh.

However, Mack and Brady didn't have to worry about where Mack's friend was for long. They didn't have it worry for long because; before they knew it; a girl about Mack's height with brown hair, brown eyes and white skin came up behind Mack and hugged her making them both jump in surprise. As soon as the girl let go of Mack, the two of them hugged once more.

"Allyssa! – "Mack stated with happiness. "- I'm so glad to see you!" Mack added with a smile.

"Me too! It's been like forever since we saw each other." Allyssa stated with a grin.

Mack laughed, "It was last week." Mack finished as she and Allyssa laughed once more. "Oh! – "Mack began as she turned to face Brady and smiled. "Allyssa, this is Brady. Brady this is Allyssa." Mack introduced as Brady eyed Allyssa with thought as Allyssa smiled.

"Right! You're the kid staying Mack." Allyssa stated bluntly as Brady looked taken a back. "Don't worry; Mack told me about you two days ago on the phone. It's okay; I promise to not tell anyone anything about you." Allyssa finished as Brady just blinked at her.

"Yeah…." Mack began when she saw the look Brady was giving the two girls. "…. That's Allyssa for you." Mack finished as she smiled while Allyssa playfully smacked Mack on the arm

"Now come on! Everyone else is waiting to see you." Allyssa stated as she grinned again. "Honestly – "Allyssa began as she smiled at Brady. "– I think you should meet Devon and Spencer, I told them you were a family member of Mack's coming to stay with her; you know, to cover up the real story; and I honestly think I may have made them a little too excited to meet you." Allyssa finished as she laughed lightly.

"Whatever." Brady replied as Mack face palmed slightly.

"Great! – "Allyssa stated while she and Brady went unknowing of Mack's face palm. "– Let's go!" Allyssa finished as she grabbed a hold of Mack's hand without thinking.

Together, the two began to head over towards Sara's Sushi Shop leaving Brady to stand there in surprise and confusion. However, as he stood there, he sighed as he watched the girls make their way over. So; with no other choice as he watched the girl's leave, Brady slowly began to head over to the shop as well...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter three! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; what do you think of Brady meeting Allyssa? Think they will get along? What about Devon and Spencer? So; thanks so much for reading it means the world to me! Also; if you are reading could you please leave a review? I hate to ask for reviews; but I love reading your reviews and I love seeing what you think of the story. So; if you could, please review! Well, thanks for reading again, chapter four will be up soon! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

I Can Help If You Let Me In - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter four! Wow thank you all so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! First off; I would like to apologize for the almost month wait. I was having writers block with this and was trying super hard to get over it. So yeah. I will also let you know that this isn't my best chapter, but it will help move the story along and it will work.**

 **Now; before I forget I would like to thank** _Cherrygorilla_ **for reading over this for me and trying to help me get out of my writers block! So thank you so much! Seriously she is an awesome person and author go check out her fics!**

 **Well without much to say; I own nothing from either Teen Beach Movies so please enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Mack smiled as soon as she and Allyssa arrived at the table Devon and Spencer sat at.

Instantly; when the two came into view, the boys greeted the girls and soon enough found themselves talking and catching up.

"Hey Mack - " Devan began as Mack, Allyssa and Spencer eyed him. " - Where's that kid Allyssa was telling us about? Brady? Was that his name?" Devon asked with interest.

"Right!" Mack stated in remembrance. "Brady is actually...um..." Mack trailed as she turned to look behind her.

"Over here..." Brady's voice stated from the other side of the table.

Without the group noticing; he had walked up behind where Spencer and Allyssa were sitting.

"Yeah! Thanks for leaving me back there." Brady retorted in slight bitterness as he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Oh...sorry about that..." Mack apologized as she gestured for Brady to sit and join the group.

So, he did. While pulling up a chair to the table, Brady had sat down between Devon and Mack.

"Sup man? - " Devon questioned with interest as he held out a fist for a fist bump and smiled. " - Name's Devon. Pound it?" Devon introduced oddly as Brady eyed him and then Mack with worry. A silence fell over the group until Devon broke it. "What?" Devon questioned with confusion as he put his hand down. "Not a bro yet? Okay; that's cool..." Devon stated while trying to hide his hurt.

"Anyway - " Spencer began as he eyed the three other's. " - Allyssa tells us you'll be staying with Mack and her Grandpa for a while; you excited to get to know them? There pretty cool cats." Spencer explained with a smile as he eyed the boy sitting on his left side.

"Whatever." Brady replied with a frown as Mack sighed.

"You'll have to excuse Brady; he's a little..." Mack began with hesitation as she and Brady eyed one another. "...shy." Mack finished as she dismissed the pointed look Brady gave her.

"Oh..." Devon stated simply as a small silence began to form around them before Devon broke it with a new topic. "Sooo; you guys ready for school to start?" Devon asked with interest.

"Yes! - " Mack stated suddenly with a smile. " - I can't wait for school to start this year; I have so much to get done; I just hope it goes well." Mack explained with sudden worry.

"Oh don't fret, knowing you; I'm sure everything will go perfectly." Allyssa stated with a smile.

"Perfectly? I'm not even sure perfectly is a word." Devon stated as he thought about for a moment before turning to Mack. "Is it?" Devon questioned as Mack sighed and nodded.

"Dude! - " Spencer stated as Devon turned and looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Devon questioned with confusion as Spencer rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Devon.

Instantly the two began to laugh and as they laughed a small awkward silence began to form around them. However; their laughing and their silence didn't last long because soon enough a waitress came around to them asked them what they wanted to order to eat. Eventually; everyone (even Brady) made up their mind and after another twenty minuets all their food arrived.

As they eat, the five of them began to talk once more about different things. Spencer and Devon were talking about their latest surf adventure while Brady listened to their stories. Mack and Allyssa talked about some of the things they had planned out to do for when they got back to school. By the time they were done eating and hanging out, it was late in the afternoon around five.

"Well - " Allyssa began as soon as the group got done paying for their food. " - It's getting kind of late." Allyssa began as she looked at her watch. "I should probably get on home; I have a lot of things I still have to do before school. So; I'll see you guys around?" Allyssa asked with hope as everyone nodded in agreement. "Sounds awesome! I'll see you guys later - " Allyssa began as she started to walk away only to stop for a moment once she reached where Brady was sitting. "Brady; it was very nice to meet you." Allyssa added as Brady nodded. "Bye guys!" Allyssa finished.

Just like that, she had vanished from the Sushi Shop. While she vanished; Spencer, Devon, Mack and Brady were all getting ready to leave as well. As they got ready to leave, they said their goodbye's to one another along with Devon and Spencer getting Mack and Brady to promise to go surfing with them sometime. Once that was all finished, Mack and Brady began to head home...

Yet; as Mack and Brady turned to leave the Sushi Shop; Mack was suddenly stopped by running into a frozen Brady. However; when she ran into him; she looked at him in confusion at first, before coming around the side of him and noticing the frozen look of confusion, hurt and...fright? Instantly; Mack looked at Brady; turned her head and followed his gaze.

\- And there; in front of them only a few feet away was a women. She appeared to be in her mid to late thirties. She had blonde hair with black highlights, piercing green eyes and pale skin. Before them; she stood there with an evil grimace look aimed at Brady and her hands were placed on her hips. Mack continued to look back and forth at the women and Brady.

"Brady?" Mack asked with slight worry as she tugged on his shirt. At first, she got no response. "Brady?" Mack questioned as she tugged on the shirt again.

This time she did get a response and a shocking one. When she had tugged on his shirt for the second time, Brady had grabbed Mack's wrist a little harder then he meant too. Mack looked at him with worry and the minuet Brady saw the look on her face, he softened, released his grip a little and suddenly turned to pull Mack away from the scene and towards the exit of the shop.

Just like that, they continued on their way back to home with Mack trying to ask Brady a million questions out of concern, confusion and worry...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter four? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway who do you think that women was? Someone from Brady's past maybe? I guess we will find out in chapter five! Speaking of which, chapter five will be up soon! I will try to not make it as long as a wait as last time. So without much to say thank you so much for reading and please remember to leave a review! Thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
